The Dragon Child
by Tigon
Summary: A Crossover between The Familiar of Zero and Fire Emblem Fates. The war involving Hoshido and Nohr resulted in an unsafe world to raise children. In the deeprealms, the children of Lord Corrin's army were raised by caretakers until they are old and ready enough to leave. One of the realms is the land of Halkeginia.
1. The Child from Another World

A portal opens near the gardens of Des Ornières in the land of Tristain. Des Ornières' Lord Saito and Lady Louise have returned from their visit to the former's Home world wearing matching Yukatas. Louise took one look and realized that Des Ornières have been transformed during their absence. "Saito! The gardens!" Louise yells in excitement as she and Saito were greeted by Hélène and the other gardeners. "Welcome back my lord! We hoped you had a good trip.". "Thank you all. I would love to have a tour but Louise and I are beat. We need some sleep" Saito explains until they are approached by Siesta. "Lord Saito! Welcome back" Sieta jumps at Saito and hugging him really tightly angering Louise in the process "Siesta it's great to see you again but please let go of me. My wife and I are very tired" Saito yells as Louise pointed her wand in his direction. "Is that a new weapon my Lord?" asked Siesta while Saito pulls out his Katana "This Katana is a family heirloom passed on from generation to generation. My father gave it to me once he realized that Louise and I are married. Pretty cool if you ask me" and Louise steps forward and points at Siesta "Look we don't have time to explain everything. We need our beauty sleep so please stay out of our way!". "I'm afraid you won't be able to rest. You have a visitor" Siesta points at their mansion. Saito and Louise quickly opened the door to find a familiar face. "Big sister Eleonore!" yells Louise. "Oh good. The both of you have returned. Quick you two, we need to go to La Vallière mansion this instant!" Eleonore orders while Saito steps in front of her "What is this regarding?" Eleonore puts down her tea "There is a kidnapping". Saito and Louise suddenly had a shock.

A carriage takes Saito, Louise, Eleonore and Siesta to the La Vallière mansion. Saito looks around and noticed that something was not right "Louise, are those the Queen's guards?" "Saito, I'm scared. What if Father or Mother or Big Sister Cattleya is in trouble? Eleonore isn't telling us anything" Louise hugs Saito for comfort while Saito looks at the surrounding area. Louise ran and opened the doors of the mansion and sees her father, mother and Cattleya waiting for them. "Oh thank the Gods! You're all okay!" Louise ran and hug her sister. Duke de La Vallière turns around and sees Saito and Eleonore enter the mansion "Lord Saito. Good. You're here." "Father, what's going on? The Queen's guards are surrounding the mansion and Eleonore told us there was a kidnapping". The Duke strokes his beard "I'm afraid that's correct but…" Saito and Louise suddenly hears a voice "It's not a member of the La Vallière family. It's someone else. Welcome back Louise." "Queen Henrietta!" Louise and Saito bowed in front of the Queen and signals them to stand up "We owe you an explanation."

The Queen with Agnes and other guards at her side sits down with Louise, Saito and Cattleya. "A month ago, after you left, a Knight came to visit to castle, he brought a child and told us keep her safe. He spoke of war in his home world and that his Lord is leading his entire army to battle. The Knight refuses to tell us the name of his Lord saying that it will bring unwanted attention from outside worlds. The child is a descendent of a dragon and so is his lord. We were told that her parents would visit from time to time to see her." Saito then interrupts "Looks like that plan didn't work." "True Lord Saito, we taught having Lady Cattleya take care of the child in La Vallière mansion would be the best option and having the child be raised somewhere other than the Castle is a wise choice since the Castle is usually the first place to look." Louise then stood up "Sister, what happened?" Cattleya looks down and explains "I was sleeping and I heard a loud noise. Two cloaked figures took the child away. They used a spell to knock me out and next thing I know the child is gone." Queen Henrietta then laid one important detail "I spoke with our Castle mages, there are no signs of magic portals being opened in Tristain after the one used by the knight meaning one of two things, the kidnappers either came through portals outside Tristain or they can be anyone from Halkeginia. Agnes?" Agnes steps forward and reveals the plan to Saito and Louise "Tomorrow night, the La Vallière family, with the exception of Louise, will leave the mansion, it's placed for investigation until something is found that might lead to the kidnappers. Lord Saito, Lady Louise, under the Queen's orders you will be assisting in this investigation." Louise agrees and Saito stood up asking "Before I say yes, what is the name of the child and the knight?" Henrietta smiled and gave an answer "The child's name is Kanna. The Knight's name is Silas. The child has clear blue hair like her mother and elf like ears from her father, Silas' lord. That's he told me." Saito smiled in agreement.

The night has arrived. The La Vallière family with the exception of Louise has left the mansion. Saito, Louise, Agnes and her guards when to search for any clues. Saito asks "Louise, is it like Big sister Cattleya to take in a child?" "You know my sister, always taking in poor defenceless creatures even if it is against Mother and Father's wishes." then Saito interrupts "But a baby. That's different." Siesta then approaches Saito with some information "Lord Saito, there have been traces of dust possibly some residue of the magic that knocked Lady Cattleya down" but then suddenly Agnes grabbed Siesta by the neck "What are you doing here? This is an investigation ordered by the Queen. Only Lord Saito, Lady Louise, myself and my army are part of it." Siesta then points out "And since Lord Saito is my master, I am by his side to aid him in anything, whatever the situation may be." "Well I can't argue with that." Says Saito while Louise angrily went upstairs "Saito when this is over, you and I need to discuss your terms with Siesta". Saito sighs in embarrassment while Agnes feels ticked off "Do I have to deal with this every time I work with the three of you?"

Louise then check Cattleya's bedroom. She then searches under the bed but then suddenly hears a noise from the next door. Agnes was then approached by one of her guards "Captain, a portal was spotted near the mansion!" and Agnes responded with "That means, we have company!" Louise went to check in the other room but suddenly she was attacked with something. The next thing she knew she was stuck to a wall thanks to a star shaped weapon. She then sees someone approaching her with great speed and covered her mouth. She sees a man with a woman next to him in a maid outfit. "I'm going to ask you this once, where is the child and what did you do with her? While the maid asked "Are you sure we should be doing that? This seems a teensy bit extreme." but fortunately Louise used her found and created an explosion alerting the others. "Louise!" Saito yelled while he ran upstairs. He sees Louise escaping the room and using her magic to chase away her perpetrator. "Louise stand behind me!" Saito yells and pulls out his Katana. His Rune glows and stands by. He uses it to dodge the attacks of his opponent. "Shurikens?" Saito then sees that his opponents are a masked Ninja and a maid "A Ninja? Awesome." Saito exclaims while the maid attacks Saito with daggers which he dodged. "We have to get out of here!" says the Ninja while he and the maid ran "I told you not to do that!" yelled the maid. Louise then used her explosion magic and the maid fell. The Ninja suddenly disappears in thin air. "Saito! Go after him!" Louise yells and Saito jumped out of the window and landed in the courtyard. He sees the Ninja about to exit the portal with something guarding it. Saito sees it and thinks "Is that a flying Koi?" and chasing the Ninja while he and the Koi thing escaped. In the mansion, Agnes approached the unconscious maid "Good job La Vallière. Guards! Arrest her and take her to the palace!"

The next morning in the palace, Saito and Louise are about to enter the interrogation room. "You know, I didn't expect to go to work right away Louise." Louise gave him a smile "I didn't think so either but it was thrilling. Also don't expect me to forget me to forget about your terms with Siesta." Saito shrugs as they enter the room.

In the interrogation room, Queen Henrietta and Agnes sat opposite the maid while Louise and Saito stand behind. The Queen asked "First things first, what is your name?" and the maid responds with "I'm sorry but I swear by my Lord not to use names" infuriating Agnes "Young lady, this is the Queen of Tristain! Her word is first and you answer her accordingly!" The Queen signals Agnes to cool down and asked the Maid "I don't think I'll be getting your name anyway. I was told by my guards that you know Silas. What is your business here? Why did you attack my adopted sister?" The maid then explained "Well that Ninja sometimes doesn't think. He's very head strong. Okay what was I doing? Oh yes, we were investigating the disappearance. Our dragon witnessed the kidnapping of our lord's child from her shrine and when she reported back to us our lord sent us to check out where she was taken." Agnes then spoke out "Your majesty, this could very well be a trap. Silas warned us about kidnappers from other worlds." "No! Please! I'm a friend I promised. I mean I'm keeping this oath of silence right? Meaning that I don't want to draw attention from the outside right? Haha!" the maid laughed and cried. Saito steps in and asked "For a maid, you sure can use weapons. Where did you learn to use daggers?" in which she responds "I was trained to serve my lord as well as protect him. That's how loyal I am." There was the sudden burst of noise. A guard then opens the door of the interrogation room yelling "Your Majesty! Captain! We have intruders! They are approaching the main gate!" Saito, Louise, Queen Henrietta and Agnes dashed to the gates of the palace and see the guards defeated. They took a look of the attackers. They consist of Silas, a Butler, a Villager with a staff, a Shrine maiden, a Troubadour, a Ninja that looks different than the one they encountered before, an Archer, a swordsman with an attire that resembles a monk, a lady with long flowing blue hair dressed in white carrying a staff and finally, a young man with white hair, dressed in a white and black armour wielding a golden blade. Silas then spoke "Queen Henrietta, it has been long since we saw each other. Too bad your guards didn't remember. Sorry we have to take them down. Anyways this is…" and he was interrupted by the man dressed in black and white armour. "Queen Henrietta of Tristain, I am Corrin, Prince of the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, I believe you have a member of my army kept as a prisoner. I'm here to retrieve her and find my daughter whom you promised to look after."


	2. The Rescue Misssion

Somewhere in the underground tunnels of Romalia, a meeting with Sheffield and the leader of the Romalian resistance, Count Yorrick took place. "I'm glad we are able to meet. How is army coming along?" "Wonderful Sheffield. The ceremony is approaching fast. It's a wonder that we were able to get this many supporters but it shows one thing, there is much unhappiness among common folk here in Romalia. So tell me, why did you call?" Sheffield then pulls out a tome. "There is a spell. It enhances the power of dragons to their full potential. Unlocking hidden powers. Not only that but they'll listen to your every command." She passes him the tome "And where did you find this?" Yorrick asked while Sheffield explains "Deep underground the city, there is a chamber full of confiscated weapons and books that are considered a threat to the city. Since you consider yourself a powerful mage I expect something grand of a spectacle" and as Yorrick finishes reading the spell he gave Sheffield an order "Gather all of the most powerful dragons you can find and bring them to me. Don't make regret resurrecting you." Sheffield leaves with these words "Trust me you won't".

A few days later, two of Sheffield's henchmen, Lark and Funa arrived near La Vallière mansion sensing a presence of a powerful dragon. Through a spell Funa spoke to Sheffield "Milady, there is strong presence of a powerful dragon in this mansion. Lark and I are going to take a look." "How powerful?" Sheffield becomes intrigued and Luna gave an answer "A power that could wipe out an entire city" and Sheffield finishes the conversation with "Interesting. Make Mama proud". Luna ends the spell and she and Lark get down to business. They storm La Vallière mansion when the lights are off. They entered Cattleya's room quietly to search for the source of the magic and it turns out to be a human child. "This is the powerful dragon?" asked Lark while Luna becomes curious "there are dragons with human forms and look here: Elf-like ears and blue hair. Certainly a rare creature." They grabbed the baby but suddenly one of Cattleya's puppies woke and barked causing Cattleya to wake up. Lark and Funa gave chase while carrying the child and Lark used a spell to disappear and cover their tracks.

In the Astral plane in a small shrine, Lilith senses that something is wrong and sees a vision of Kana being kidnapped. Felicia enters the shrine to bring Lilith some radishes. "Lilith, I brought you some…is something wrong" and Lilith grabs Felicia by the shoulders "Felicia! Where's Lord Corrin?" with Felicia responding with "Lord Corrin and Lady Azura are not back yet from visiting Shigure. What happened?"

Saizo and Kaze are practicing combat with Saizo having the upper hand and besting his brother. "Too slow brother. I have bested you yet again." "Don't be so boastful Saizo." However their training is interrupted by Felicia and Lilith. "Saizo. Kaze. I'm afraid I have terrible news. Kana has been kidnapped!" Saizo steps forward and demanded "Open the portal. I'm going in!" Kaze smirked "Brother, are you serious? A rescue mission? No offence but for a ninja you like to draw attention to yourself." "Be serious Kaze. A child of our army is missing. I'm going in! Lilith, open the portal" Felicia jumps at Saizo proclaiming "I'm coming too." and Saizo stops her "You're not coming. I can't have the wife of Lord Xander tagging along on a stealth mission." And Felicia interrupts him with "And I suppose I should inform Lady Sakura about her husband going on another stealth mission alone. I have healing capabilities Saizo. I'm accompanying you and that's final!" Saizo agrees with discontent as he and Felicia enters the portal. They entered the courtyard where their portal was spotted by one of Agnes' guards. The two broke into La Vallière mansion through the windows and head upstairs through a back staircase to Cattleya's room. They looked everywhere in the room for clues. "Anything Saizo?" "Not yet keep searching." They keep looking around until they hear someone coming upstairs. Felicia points to the other room "Let's hide in there!" Saizo and Felicia then quickly moved to the room next door and Saizo pulls out his shurikens in preparation. "What are you doing? What has this got anything to stealth?" with Saizo responding with "I'm through waiting. I want answers!" "You're going to get us into trouble!" Their commotion got the attention of Louise who went to check the room that's next to her sister's. Saizo attacked Louise with his shurikens pinning her to the wall "I'm going to ask you this once, where is the child and what did you do with her?" and Felicia questioned his methods "Are you sure we should be doing that? This seems a teensy bit extreme." Louise then used her wand to attack them. Saizo and Felicia fled the room but spotted by Saito and Agnes. Saizo attacked Saito with his shurikens which Saito dodged with his Katana. Saizo and Felicia tries to flee but Louise attacked them one more time knocking Felicia unconscious and with no time to lose, Saizo makes a run for it while Saito gives chase. However Saizo made it back to the portal. "Lilith! Quickly close the portal one I'm through!" "Where's Felicia?" "They got her. Quickly!"

Saizo and Lilith made it back to the Astral plane only to find Corrin, Azura and the rest of the party waiting for them. Corrin steps forward "Kaze told me what happened. Did you find Kana?" "No my Lord. She was kidnapped. I was forced to flee before I could get any answers". Xander then asked "Where's my wife?" "I'm so sorry. As far as I know she would have been captured by now. I tried to stop her but she refused to listen" Xander angrily yells "This is inexcusable. I'm going in! Open the portal" Corrin then stops Xander. "Brother, I can't allow to you to do that especially when you're angry. The mansion where Kana was kept has connections with Tristain's royal palace. Angrily marching in like that is something I cannot allow. I promise I will bring Felicia back. I also need answers for the whereabouts of my daughter." Xander agrees "Alright Corrin but remember, diplomacy doesn't work in every situation, you should know that. If Felicia's life is in danger, do whatever you can. The same goes for Kana." "Understood" Corrin replied. Corrin then calls for an assembly with Azura. "Jakob. Silas. Kaze. Mozu. Fugu. Shura. I called you all here for a diplomatic visit to Tristain. Our objective is to find Kana and negotiate Felicia's release." Sakura and Elise quickly ran towards the group "Big Brother wait!" yelled Sakura. "Sakura. Elise. What is it?" "Big Brother I want to come along. I felt like I need to apologise to Felicia for Saizo leaving her like that. As his wife I feel obliged to do so." Corrin then turns to Elise "And what about you?" "Well Big Brother, I have a very good reason for coming along. If she (points at Sakura) is coming, I am coming too. I need to show that I'm the best little sister to our dearest Big Brother!" Corrin sighs as he signals Lilith to open the portal to Halkeginia. Corrin turns to Silas "Friend, I trust that you will get us to talk to Tristain's Queen without any need for violence." "Of course My Lord!"

Cuts to a scene of Corrin's army fighting Queen Henrietta's guards. Jakob yells "Silas, I thought you had everything under control!" "Time in the deeprealms move faster than in our timeline Jakob. They probably forgot that I existed! Also there appear to be some kind of misunderstanding. Sorry!" After the battle and thankfully no bloodshed as the Queen's guards surrendered after Corrin says that it was a misunderstanding and sorted out with them. Corrin with his army behind approached Queen Henrietta with Saito, Louise and Agnes behind her. Silas spoke first to ease the tension "Queen Henrietta, it has been long since we saw each other. Too bad your guards didn't remember. Sorry we have to take them down. Anyways this is…" and Corrin interrupted him. "Queen Henrietta of Tristain, I am Corrin, Prince of the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido, I believe you have a member of my army kept as a prisoner. I'm here to retrieve her and find my daughter whom you promised to look after."

In the underground tunnels of Romalia, Lark and Funa brings Kana to a room where Count Yorrick and Shefield are waiting. Captured dragons can be seen in the cages in the room and they appear to now follow Yorrick's commands. "Is that another one?" Yorrick asks as he takes a look at Kana "Is this some kind of sick joke. I asked for powerful dragons. Why have you brought me a child?" Funa explains "Our spells led us to his child. Make no mistake, this is a dragon. The spell we used have never failed us and it told us that this child has a power that is big enough to destroy an entire city." Count Yorrick grew curious. He picks up Baby Kana and reads her transformation capabilities and sees that she has the potential to become a dragon in a similar size and appearance as Anankos. The Count then turns to Sheffield with a smile "Count Yorrick? What is it?" "This child has the key to our takeover. Not just Gallia and Romalia but the entirety of Halkeginia itself.


	3. The Meeting between the Two Worlds

There is a sudden yell heard outside the castle, "I'm so sorry my lord!"

Felicia is on her knees begging for forgiveness. Her lord, Corrin is filled with embarrassment. "Felicia, you have been apologising non-stop for ten minutes. Please get up." Felicia then get up and says "My Lord, I vow to help you in this mission and I will not sleep until I find Kana!" and Corrin responds with "Don't make promises you can' keep Felicia you know you're not very good with them. You can help out as payback. For now just have some food. You must be very hungry." "Lord Corrin, thank you!"

Corrin with his party members, Azura, Elise, Sakura, Jakob, Silas and Kaze are in a meeting with Queen Henrietta of Tristain along with Louise, Saito and Agnes regarding both Felicia's release and Kana's kidnapping. Azura sips on a cup of tea while speaking with Queen Henrietta and Louise "I'm sorry for the trouble our army have brought you but the fact still remains my daughter is still missing under your watch" she puts her tea and Henrietta apologises "We are trying to figure that ourselves. I'm sorry what this is doing to you and your husband. We deeply regret this this. As Queen, you have my word that we will help locate her. If it's any consolation, we would like to invite you to the inauguration of the new Pope of Romalia as guests of our kingdom while our search parties continue to find your daughter" Azura then turns to her husband "My love?" "I'm staying with the search party. You should go as a representative. Sakura and Elise will be going with you" and suddenly Elise interrupts "Big Brother! You can't just kick me out the search party like that. I vowed to show you how more loyal I am." Sakura then steps in "I'm sure out brother have a good reason, Elise." Corrin then steps forward "Enough! I need the two of you with Azura. You are the princesses of both Hoshido and Nohr and this is gathering of representatives from other kingdoms. I need you two to be on your best behaviour and be good representatives of our kingdoms. Please look out for each other. Look out for Azura too. I will stay here to look for Kana" Sakura smiles "Will do Big Brother!" and Elise exclaims "I will do such a great job and make you proud!" and Corrin sighs.

Kaze then turns his attention to Louise "I'm sorry about the incident you had with Saizo. My brother can be a hot-head sometimes" and Sakura steps in "As his wife Lady Louise, I deeply apologise for what happened." Louise angrily accepts their apology but she has a few words to get out "Okay fine! But understand this, I have no idea how things work in your world but if any of sneak attack me again I'll…" Saito then stops her "Louise I think they won't do it again. We don't need any more animosity between us now do we?" Louise grumbles and then settles down "Fine!"

Kaze then this attention to Saito "Lord Saito is it? Apologies for my curiosity but you appear to be Hoshidan. Am I right to say that?" Saito shrugs and says "No. I'm actually from Tokyo. However my culture appears to be very similar to yours. Where I come from we also had Ninjas and Samurais." "Perhaps both our countries came into contact at some point in our history" "I agree. But to be honest, I have never seen a Ninja outside you and your brother. Japan doesn't have them running around anymore". Louise and Agnes both sighed while Henrietta smiled. Saito then turns to Corrin "My Lord, I'll personally aid you in finding your daughter but as a request I would like to recruit a few member to part of this search party. They are magic users and I'm sure they could be of assistance" Corrin grows curious "Intriguing. Alright. We'll assemble here tomorrow at dawn. Azura, Elise and Sakura will join the princess at the inauguration. The rest of us will search for Kana" with Henrietta nodding in agreement." Louise then pulls Saito aside "Saito. When you say you were recruiting. Did you mean…?" "Of course Louise. Who else?"

The Next Day,

"Great Corrin. Prince of the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. I, Lord Guiche de Gramont, Captain of the Ondine Knights proudly declare our loyalty to you and your magnificence on the request of our beloved Queen to assist you finding your beloved offspring" Guiche kneels down along with Reynald, Gimli and Malicorne with an embarrassed Corrin looking down "Uh…thanks? I was told all of you are magic users. Is that correct?" and Guiche stands up "That is the most absolute truth my Lord. We are masters of the…" Corrin then interrupts "Alright enough flattering. Listen, we are going to start our search in the surrounding areas of the La Vallère Mansion. Jakob will fill in the details." Guiche smiles while swinging his rose around "At once my Lord. I'm sure that our efforts would not be a waste and…" Corrin then stops him "Just be ready and be on standby." Corrin walks away while Louise and Saito looks on. "Saito, is this a good idea?" "It's alright Louise, I will keep a close eye on Guiche if he tries to do anything dumb."

Queen Henrietta waits for her ride with Agnes, Louise, Azura, Elisse and Sakura. Colbert's Airship lands in front of the palace. The door opens and Colbert, Kirche and Montmorency came down to greet the Queen. Colbert welcomes the Queen with a smile "Your majesty, the airship ready for your service" "Thank you Colbert. These are my guests Lady Azura, Lady Elise and Lady Sakura. They will also be attending the Pope's inauguration." "I see. It's nice to meet you. Agnes?" Agnes gets annoyed and gets in the Airship "I guess she still hasn't forgotten." and Kirche assures him "Some things are just difficult Jean."

Corrin approaches Azura "I promise to get our daughter back. I hope this trip could put your mind at ease for a while." "I'll try my best. Make sure you take care yourself. You know how self-righteous you can get at times. Sometimes that could blind you and make you forget what's important. I love you Corrin." Corrin then smiles "I love you too Azura. Elise. Sakura. Take good care of youselves and be good" but then Corrin suddenly hear a voice from behind. "Don't worry Lord Corrin! Effie and I will protect our Lady Elise" says Arthur and Hana jumps in "Anyone who comes near our Lady Sakura will be dealt with. Subaki and I will make sure of it." Corrin grows angry and turns to Sakura and Elise "Sakura. Elise. What did I tell you about opening the portals without my permission?" A nervous Elise then says "I'm sorry Big Brother. We felt that we need our retainers for this one. Not for our protection but we felt a little out of place here so we invited them over so we can have someone to hang out." "This isn't a game Elise. You and Sakura are Princesses and…" and Effie steps in "My Lord, we may be summoned as extra guests by the Princesses but rest assured that we will still carry out our duties as retainers." "Alright fine but no funny business. I need to have serious talk with Lilith about the portals after all this is done." In which both Sakura and Elise cheered.

Saito then approached Louise "Listen Louise. I know this isn't the homecoming we were expecting but I want to know that we'll do all the things we plan to once everything is over" "You promise?" "I promise." and Siesta steps in surprising both Louise and Saito "Don't worry. I will be looking after Lord Saito. You just have fun." And she grabs Saito by the arm Louise pulls out her wand "Get your hands off his now you stupid maid!" and an explosion ensues injuring both Saito and Siesta while everyone looks on. Silas comments "Does that happen a lot?" in which Montmorency replies "Oh you have no idea."

The Airship leaves leaving Corrin's party and the Ondine Knights behind. Corrin turns around asked if they are ready in which Fugu replies "My Lord that is a silly question. We all feel your pain of losing the young Kana. We are ready if you are ready." Saito then assures Corrin "Lord Corrin, the Ondine Knights won't give up until your daughter is found" and the other Ondine knight raise you wands in allegiance. Felicia then smiles and says "We are at your every command. We are ready when you are Lord Corrin." Corrin then proudly smile and looks at this party "Thank you all. Let's not waste any time. Let's go find my baby girl." And Corrin's army and the Ondine Knights (plus Siesta) heads to the outskirts of La Vallère Mansion.


End file.
